Gilmore Garfield: Boy Trouble
by ShakespeareHemmingway
Summary: Rory Gilmore meets Garfield at school! Romance and adventure! Just in time for Valentines Day!


Gilmore Garfield: Boy Trouble

This story is for my sister who watches Gilmore Girls, I hope she likes it!

Rory Gilmore was in her house thinking about boys and clothes when Lorelei Gilmore walked in.

"Hello Rory what is up" said Lorelei with tenders. Lorelei could say "what is up" to Rory because they were like buddies.

"I am thinking of a new hunky boy I met today in school." Said Rory Gilmore with dreaminess.

"Who is this hunk man will you finally find your husband so you can give me grandchildren?" Said Lorelei with zestiness.

"Oh mom you are making me embarrassed." Responded Rory Gilmore, her body full of embarrassment.

"Enough of the silliness, now tell me more of this boy" Scolded Lorelei Gilmore.

"His name is Garfield and he is the manliness man I have ever met yet wiser than Greek philosophers." Responded Rory with eyes full of love.

"Yet I am of concern because he is moving fast, he wants to rush to have sex but I am unsure if I am ready." Said Rory with concern in her heart and eyes.

"You must listen to your heart and the answer will come to you." Said Lorelei Gilmore with ponderance.

The next day in school, Rory Gilmore was talking to her Asian friend.

"Hello Rory what are you doing." Asked her Asian friend.

"I am waiting for the love of my life (Garfield)." Said Rory full of swooning.

"I hope I too will one day meet a real man like Garfield." Said Rory's Asian friend.

A boy then approached Rory Gilmore with an arrogant walk.

"You will go out with me Rory I am the captain of the football team." Said the boy.

"No you are a creep, I have a man" Said Rory Gilmore.

"I do not care you will date me and be my wife." Said the boy.

Then out of nowhere they heard heavy metal rock and roll music. From the distance they saw Garfield riding his custom Harley Davidson down the hallway with ice cool style. Garfield saw the punk harassing Roy Gilmore and grabbed him by the neck

"You are not man enough to touch women." Roared Garfield with masculinity.

"Please forgive me Garfield ." Begged the punk.

"You are already forgiven, in fact I will give you a basketball lesson, here is a slam dunk." Said Garfield with wit as he slammed the punk through a basketball net.

"Garfield you are a hero you saved my life." Said Roy Gilmore with love and gratitude.

"No problem sugar cheeks, lets go to lunch." Said Garfield with tough guy attitude.

Garfield and Rory Gilmore went to the Cafeteria and went up to the cafeteria lady to get their food.

"Where is the Lasagna?" Demanded Garfield with blazing fury.

"There is no Lasagna only mashed potatoes." Responded the Cafeteria lady with nutrition.

"This is unacceptable! Here is your just Desserts!" cried out Garfield as he headbutted the Cafeteria lady in rage.

Afterwards, Garfield and Rory Gilmore sat down to eat lunch and have discussions.

"Rory I want you to come to my Bachelor Pad tonight for romance." Said Garfield with determination.

"I do not know I am full of nerves." Said Rory Gilmore with spine tingling.

"It will be all alright trust me." Said Garfield reassuredly.

That night Rory Gilmore drove to Garfields Bachelor Pad filled with excitement and worry.

"Come on in." Said Garfield wearing a velvet leisure suit.

When Rory Gilmore entered the Bachelor Pad she noticed that the lights were low and that baby making music was playing.

"Sit down here with me." Said Garfield pointing to his heart shaped beanbag chair.

Rory Gilmore sat down with Garfield, and Garfield put his arm around her. As she came closer she smelled a sexy cologne.

"That is a sexy cologne Garfield, you smell like peaches in May." Said Rory Gilmore with love struckness.

"Thank you I have romance planned so relax." Said Garfield soothingly as he leaned forward to kiss Rory Gilmore. But as he leaned over to kiss her they heard someone bust the door down and burst in.

"STOP!" cried out the mystery man. He was Garfield!

"The one you are in kissing with is no Garfield! He is an imposter who snuck in your school and has been seducing you for evil purpose!" Cried out the real Garfield with truth.

"What?!??!." Cried out Rory Gilmore in panic.

The imposter Garfield removed his Garfield mask to reveal he was really Odie!

"Curse you Garfield for the last time." Shouted out Odie with evil.

"Odie so you are still alive among the living what evilness are you up to." Asked Garfield with incense.

"I will put my seed in Rory Gilmore so I can carry on my noble bloodline." Responded Odie with sneering growl.

"Your are cursed bloodline! Now I will finish you off for keeps!" Shouted Garfield drawing out his combat knife.

"I will be seeing you try!" Responded Odie taking out his own knife.

Garfield and Odie clashed knives like two wild eggbeaters locked in struggle. Odie managed to slash Garfield over one of his eyes making a manly scar on him.

"You are getting old Garfield!" Taunted Odie with jolly laughter.

"You are getting dead!" responded Garfield with awesome style, as he kicked Odies knife out of his hand.

"You are beaten!" Declared Garfield with triumph.

"You will never catch me!" Shouted Odie as he dove out into his Yacht, rearing to escape.

"I will bring justice to you!" Yelled Garfield as he jumped into his sport boat ready for chase. As Garfield started the motor he put on his shades because he knew it was show time.

As Garfield gained speed Odie threw out dynamite bombs making Garfield swerve and lose his Maximum Speed. Odie was almost across the border to Mexico where he could continue his crime canine empire.

"He is escaping!" Raged Garfield with desperation. All hope seemed lost when Garfield heard a voice.

"AMAKOOOOOOOOO."

It was Jon Arbuckle in a helicopter!

"Here Garfield take this rocket launcher you know what to do." Said Jon Arbuckle as he tossed Garfield a rocket launcher.

"Thanks Jon Arbuckle I will use it with friendship." Announced Garfield with kindness in his heart.

Garfield pointed the rocket launcher at Odie.

"You are the rocketman." Said Garfield slyly while pulling the trigger, sending rockets to Odie with express speed, exploding Odie with great impact.

Garfield returned to Rory Gilmore to give her comfort.

"I thought I met the perfect man." Said Rory Gilmore with disappointment.

"You just met the perfect man. Come on I will take you home." Said Garfield as they drove off in his Red Corvette listening to a mix tape.

The End??


End file.
